fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Council (Tuffty)
( , ) |status= Active |purpose= Govern the Magic World in Ishgar |leader= Heimdall (Former) (Former) (Former) |members= |temporary members= |former members= }} The Magic Council (魔法評議院 Mahō Hyōgīn) is the ruling body for the world of Magic within the confines of . Though several branches exist across the world their primary headquarters and main branch are both located located in . Overview As the main ruling body of the entire Magic world, the Council possesses almost utmost control over it, acting as a leading government of sort. The Council rules all of the s throughout , overseeing them and keeping them in check. They are responsible for the events caused by Mages and as a government they posses the right to punish Mages who break the law. The main portion of the Magic Council is composed of nine members at any one time, or, to be more accurate, eleven "seats," going from 1st to 9th. The 1st seat is occupied by the Chairman, effectively the leader of the entire Council, who takes the final decisions on every matter. The rest of the seats are filled by either current or former members of the ten wizard saints or individuals of good character and with considerable experience either in the military or some another applicable field such as science or business. Members of the Saints are usually provided with an option to join the council when they are given their position and while it's optional, it's typically perceived as insult to reject the proposition. . History Members Former Members Military Rune Knights They are a subdivision of the Magic Council acting as both their primary military branch and main enforcers. The Rune Knights primary job is to enforce the Council's ideals of justice and to investigate crimes related to the Magic world. They are also responsible for dealing with issues such as detaining criminals and passing judgement on to them. They patrol over a large span of land all across the country. They are known to possess several garrisons scattered throughout Fiore, with their numbers being consistent, and have battleships at their disposal for sea transportation. The Rune Knights are supposedly divided into six different squads (or units) with each said squad being commanded by a captain with support from a vice captain. The entire rune knights are under the command of the head captain, who reports to the council. Threat Levels Threats levels are designations given to individuals to indicate how dangerous they are to the general populace and what countermeasures must be taken to properly deal with them. This system was brought into play shortly after the events of June 6th X793. Threats levels are usually not given to given to regular criminals or dark mages and are typically used for various creatures that might be dangerous or are easily observed to be dangerous, these creatures can range from and s to Dragons, Giants and Members of the to creatures of unknown nature and even some humans. When determining a threat level, the Magic Council take several things into consideration such as intelligence, aggressiveness, size, physical ability, magic/curse power, using the threat level as an overall estimation of something's power. These estimations are just that, estimations, they are based on observable factors and as such there are many instances where these levels are not a very accurate measure of ability. Diana said that would have been considered an Ultimate-Class threat but the latter was able to fight two s and several S-Class calibre mages all at once, after defeating a member of the Ten Wizard Saints and was only defeated due to external intervention. The threat levels are as follows; *'Low-Class' (低級 Tei-kyū) — A Low-Class threat is a threat that can be dealt with efficiently by practically any remotely capable Mage and as such is barely even a danger to regular civilians. *'Middle-Class' (中間級 Chūkan-kyū) — A High-Class threat is a threat that is considered to be moderate in how much danger it posses to the general populace. A team of Mages would more than likely be capable of dealing with such a threat and a vast majority of S-Class Mages would be capable of quickly dealing with these threats. *'High-Class' (高級 Takai-kyū) — A High-Class threat is a threat that is considered to be roughly the equivalent of an S-Class Mage in strength and are considered very dangerous creatures that best be dealt with as quickly as possible. They usually require large group of mages or a single S-Class Mage to combat them. While regular mages are permitted to engage such threats they strongly advised not to as they would more than likely be unsuccessful and possibly do more harm than good. *'Ultimate-Class' (極級 Kyoku-kyū) — A Ultimate-Class threat is a. Ultimate-Class threats require at least 2 S-Class mages to combat effectively combat and regular mages are forbidden from fighting these threats with them being assigned flee on sight orders for anyone under S-Class. The strength of such creatures is such that even the recommended countermeasure is optimistic and thus far only low-level Ultimate-Class threats have been defeated by such measures. *'God-Class' (神級 Kami-kyū) — It is unknown what the counter measure for a God-Class threat is. While there are no know God-Class threats, both and are given as examples of individuals which would be described as God-Class threats by Diana. Magic & Equipment Magic Equipment Etherionpic6_(2).png| |link=Etherion Trivia *